Black
by HavasuWhiskey
Summary: What happens when Black is all he requests from her? Inspired by the Title track Black by Dierks Bentley.


_**Authors Note: This is more of a warning rather than a note. Mature content lies ahead, so if you are not of age in your designated country, or state, I advise you to turn back and find something more appropriate for your age group. If graphic smut isn't something that you can stomach or handle in the mature manner it's designed for, I also urge you to find something more suitable. There's a reason this style of writing is labeled Mature. If you cannot read it with that in mind, find something else to entertain yourself.**_

 _ **Warnings: Strong sexual content (MA)**_

The click of the blinds shutting, fabric pooling against the carpet, soft sighs of hot breath against his ear; it all drew a shiver from his spine and covered his bare skin in goose bumps. The light pressure of her pink lips against his throat, carefully drawing his pulse closer to the surface with every suck. His head spinning with pleasure as his fingers traced a path from hers to her lips, dancing along the top curve of her breasts, making her draw in with anxious breath. Strong back muscles sank into a tempur-pedic mattress, silky soft sheets caressing him. Toned and tanned arms encircling a petite but equally toned waist, soft groans echoing as the sweat of anticipation slicked them both.

Booth's mind was blank as he tried to recall how they'd ended up this way. Frantic and nearly desperate with need for the other's touch. He vaguely remembered begging her with a sweet whisper to make everything go black. To simply drive him through a dimension that was otherwise unknown. He wanted to feel the light grazing of her fingernails across his skin; wanted her kiss to knock him completely off his feet. His heart had stuttered when she obeyed his wish. Her lips firm yet soft against his, her tongue probing his bottom lip for entrance to dance with his own. Now, with his hands loosely encircling her hips, his eyes rolling back with every ministration, he could feel himself falling into that sensual blackness that her body promised him.

Every part of him twitched, his manhood no exception. He could feel the curve of her lips on his neck as dainty fingers danced over his bare length and gave reassuring squeezes to a promise of release. As her tongue glided across his skin, lapping up the thin salty sheen, a guttural growl erupted from his throat. Needing more, seeking the pleasure of her promise, he carefully rose up on his elbows and stared down at her.

Her auburn hair was cascading down around her face like the velvet curtains of a Broadway theatre. Her plump lips shimmery with lip-gloss puckered against his flesh and it took much restraint to not let his eyes flutter closed once more. The way the manicured fingers of her right hand teased his hardened member, tracing every vein, circling the purple throbbing tip was nearly his undoing. His voice was hoarse when he spoke his plea to keep doing that damn thing she was doing. He begged in a soft whimper to keep brushing his lower stomach with her hair. The tickle of the soft strands making his abdominals clench, and his hips shift under her. A coy smile graced those luscious lips of hers, making him swoon. A sultry tone coated her words as her command to watch her every move sunk into his ears. Watch is exactly what he did.

The pink of her tongue stuck out against his tanned flesh, stroking it's path up the underside of his shaft, bright red nails on pale fingers placed firmly at the base holding him up for her greedy eyes. The sensation of fingernails scraping up his furry thighs made the muscles clench, a satisfied purr vibrating against his shaft. Wet warmth encircled the purple tip, then the shaft, and down until her lips pressed against the soft curls of carefully trimmed pubic hair. The back of her throat was unbelievably soft, her saliva coating him entirely as she eased back up his length. Her tongue worked him in circles, then long strokes to the underside, flicked the head, pressed against his slit until it separated just a millimeter exerting a pressure that had his head beginning to swim. His mouth hung open with silent moans and strangled grunts. His abdomen flexed and distended with every harsh breath. She was slowly taking him down the rabbit hole, dragging him with every kiss, every lick, and every tickle. Knuckles whitened against sheets, eyes clamped shut at the numbing sensations, and his brain reverted back to how they got here in the first place.

"… _What's ours should stay ours. Isn't that what you said?" The way her hair was neatly curled around her face, her eyes sparkling in the dim yellow light. She was staring at him as if she was expecting something more than words out of him. It was a split second flash in her deep blue-green eyes when he stepped forward, but he caught it just the same. Watching as her chest expanded in the low cut black dress, her nostrils flared as his cologne swam around her. His fingers itched to trace over her bare collarbone. His lips quivering with the need to press against hers. He barely registered the calls of their colleagues from the balcony, beckoning them back to the party._

 _A part of him was shocked when his throat flexed with a harsh "Be there in a minute" but the whole of him was relieved and excited. Lightening shot through his veins as he tried to play out his every move. He waited until every last heel was out of ear shot, staring into her now confused expression, leaning in closer. Closer, closer, until he could feel her breath on his lips. His nose gently nuzzled hers and her eyes slipped close, her breath hitching with anticipation. He stood so still, his knees barely holding him up, hands shaking as they reached for her hips. A cautious, gentle touch; a sigh leaving his lips as the soft fabric caressed his callouses. When he spoke, he watched her eyelids flutter open, a light glimmering just right in her eyes, her tongue carefully wetting her bottom lip._

" _Bones…I…I need something from you." With as shaky as his voice was, a confidence stood behind it that matched her response._

" _Anything." It was barely a whisper, but it was there and it danced in his ears over and over again until enough time had passed and she was stroking the lapel of his jacket._

" _I need you to…uhm…Bones." He was stumbling, watching her head cock to the side with curiosity, her lips parted slightly ready to agree with whatever he requested. Her fingers were dancing playfully across his chest, making his head swim, that's when his eyes drifted back to her dress. She was nearly spilling out of it, the straps holding her shoulders in a feminine manner. But the color, the color was elegant. He remembered her on the phone with Angela in her office pleading to wear something other than this_ color. _She had said it was funeral looking. But how wrong she was. She looked as if she ran the building, making something as simple as the silk of this dress look breath taking. His name rang in his ears a few times before he realized she was trying to get his attention. Begging for him to continue._

" _Black…" He said as their eyes met. Her brows furrowed in that way when she didn't know what he meant, her lips creasing into a line of near impatience. Her legs shifted, her shoulder turning slightly as if preparing to move away from him. He held tighter to her slim hips._

" _Black, Bones…" he pressed his lips to her ear, her earring dangling against his chin enticing him to slip it into his mouth and tug ever so gently._

" _I need you to make my world go…Black. Just like this dress." A careful shuffle and his torso was against hers, the smell of her shampoo and hair products intoxicated him as he awaited her response. His tongue gently traced the outer shell of her ear, his hands catching the shiver that ran down her spine. He wondered if her eyes had slipped closed yet, if her lips were still parted or if her tongue was wetting them preparing them for a possibility of contact. When her hands finally pushed against his tuxedo shirt, and he pulled back far enough to meet her cerulean eyes, he found the slightest hint of a blush dancing across the top curves of her breasts. Her lips were upturned in the slyest smile, her pupils dilated with what he could only assume was lust. She was back to playing with his lapels, tugging gently on the neatly pressed fabric that was tailored to perfectly fit him._

" _Black, uh? You know that that is impossible. I can't simply paint the world, let alone yours black. But I can do something very similar that would provide near the same effect." Her voice was sultry and inviting. Spinning him around her little finger with every word and leading him to accept whatever she offered._

" _Whatever you want to do. However you want to do it. I just…I have to have it Bones. I can't wait." It was almost as if the need and the want was itching his skin, scraping its way over his muscles as it begged for an exit. It left his knees weak, his chest heaving with gasping breaths, and his head swirling. If he felt like this just standing here, simply suggesting the possibility of such an intimate activity, he could only imagine what it'd be like when that possibility turned into reality._

Gentle pressure on his pectoral muscles from perfectly manicured nails brought him back to the pleasure induced reality and had him grunting with pleas for her to go back to what she was doing. Briefly he begged her to do that thing with her tongue one more time; when she obliged, his slim hips thrust forward and his lips released a cry of mercy he never thought he would ever utter.

"I don't know how long I can last." It was a simple mercy calling. A double-edged sword of wanting it to end now, and wanting it to proceed forever. The devilish smile that creased her lips at his reaction made him swoon, the sweat covering his torso in a thin sheet now, his cock throbbing and turning purple with the irritation of not being relieved.

"Tell me one more time." She sang and his head shot up from its position on the pillow. His brows were furrowed and she only giggled.

"What do you want to hear? I'll tell you anything." Her hands were pressed on his thighs, her hair gently brushing his hip, breath caressing his shaft in a tickling sensation.

"What do you want me to do? Tell me again." Her eyes were so dilated, almost black and calling for his request. He looked from her eyes to the floor where her dress lay in a pool on top of his tuxedo jacket, and then they were at the window. The one he pulled the blinds on because the moon was too bright. His cock twitched as he remembered exactly what she wanted him to say. Sitting up on his elbows, his own eyes darkening to an onyx black, voice low and husky.

"Make my world go black." He licked his lips deliciously for effect and her hand was quick to meet his sternum until his back was once more flat against the coolness of the sheets. He bit his lip with anticipation, feeling her tongue stroke the length of the underside of his cock. Warmth and wetness coated him as she brought him in and sucked him towards the back of his throat. Her muscles clenched and released as she sucked, her lips pressed firmly to his pubic bone as she held him down. It was a sensation he'd only ever dreamed of feeling. He was on the girth-y side, matched with length that was measured well in the 8's. It was certain now, all the times he'd wondered if she'd have a gag reflex and stop halfway, had been answered. For his first time being deep throated it was sensational. Almost an overload and he found himself chanting. _Yes, yes, yes…Oh God, I won't last…You'll make me cum…Black baby…Oh Bones…_ It was all pleas once more for it to never end but to finally reach that muscle spasming release that every part of his body was craving. Just when he thought he really wouldn't be able to take anymore of her throat clenching around him, she pulled until just her luscious lip glossed lips encased his swollen head. Their eyes met, hers gleaming with satisfaction, his glossy with lust, the second he felt her tongue press against his slit, something he never enjoyed before, that muscle spasm hit him. It engulfed his entire body until his toes were curling and his hands threatened to tear the sheets in half. The muscles in his neck corded tightly, vocal chords straining as a warning did its best to escape. Stomach muscles clenched and released and he shivered as each pulse made his head spin and eyes cloud with stars. He could hear her lips moving, the sound of sucking and her tongue licking over sensitized flesh.

The shivers continued to course through him even as she settled at his side, her fingers dancing over his chest in a soothing fashion. He could only stare at the ceiling wondering if it had been as dark as it was now when they had started. Her lips were in his ear drawing him from his jumbled thoughts.

"Black enough for you?" He groaned and her giggle vibrated through him.

"I take that as a yes." She felt him kiss his cheek and then the bed shifted. He was confused but he felt heavy; too heavy to move. He did his best to call out to her, wondering where she was going and why. But what came out of his mouth was more vulgar and raunchy.

"Did you swallow?" The way she laughed, he knew she was throwing her head back and her straight white teeth were making an appearance. Something that didn't happen often.

"Yes. Did you expect me not to?" A brief moment of silence and he was able to find enough strength to sit up on his elbows, letting his eyes adjust as much as they possibly could before speaking.

"There were a few firsts for me tonight. So you could say what I expected was… _Blown_ quite far out of the water." The smirk that danced his lips raised a reaction from her that had his spent cock twitching. The blush that crept to her cheeks embarrassed him slightly and he wanted to get up and walk over to her, pull her into his arms and assure her that it was all good firsts. But he didn't trust his legs quite yet to hold him up so he just shifted so he was on his side facing her. The glow of his bathroom light highlighting her.

"Bones…that was the most incredible head I've ever received. Come back here and kiss me." When she sauntered over to him, her knee pressing into the mattress, her hand on his bicep as she gently leaned down he took an extra breath to steady himself.

"Don't you want me to brush my teeth first? You'll taste yourself. I know how unpleasant that is for most men." He chuckled and a smirk danced with a hint of evil laced around it. His hand stroked up to the back of her neck and pulled her until their lips were millimeters apart.

"I'm not most men Bones." With that he kissed her, shoving his tongue between her lips and sucking hers into his mouth. He groaned when the salty sweet remnants of his cum hit his tongue. It wasn't something he'd ever admitted to any of his previous lovers; except for Rebecca; but he enjoyed it. It was more than a turn on for him. He supposed it was the same feeling women got when they could taste themselves on the men. It was enticing and dirty, and despite his alter boy image, dirty was something he always had been. It was a swift movement and she was flat on her back underneath him, tongues dancing and sucking; hands curling around once forbidden curves. When air threatened to disappear, he pulled away just enough to see her glazed eyes, a look he swore he'd want to see on her forever.

"I believe it's my turn, to make your world go black." It was a wonderful smirk that drew that luscious blush back to her pale skin and her hands were back on his chest dancing playfully.

"Please." Was all she said before he descended and began his mission of making the room as _black_ as it had been when he was laying prone in the silk of the sheets.


End file.
